1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of construction and more specifically relates to a system and method for creating custom designs in concrete.
2. Background Art
Concrete is a well-known building material and the use of concrete to construct buildings, roads, walkways, etc. is commonplace around the world. Concrete can be used for creating design elements as well as structural components. For example, decorative concrete elements are generally considered to be durable and flexible in style and size, allowing for significant creativity in the construction design and fabrication process. In many cases, while natural stone may be preferred, the cost of using natural stone may be prohibitive.
To address the limitations associated with creating decorative elements, “stamped concrete” may be used. Stamped concrete is concrete that is patterned, textured or embossed to resemble brick, slate, flagstone, stone, tile, wood, as well as various other patterns and textures. Stamped concrete is commonly used for patios, sidewalks, driveways, pool decks, and interior flooring. The ability of stamped concrete to resemble other building materials makes stamped concrete a less expensive alternative to using authentic materials such as stone, slate or brick.
When creating stamped concrete, a pattern is formed on the surface of a concrete slab by imprinting the concrete shortly after it has been poured with a “concrete stamp.” Most modern concrete stamps are manufactured from polyurethane, but older “cookie cutter” style stamps were made of various metals. The old style stamps typically lacked the capabilities of forming natural stone texture and were more commonly used to create substantially angular geometric shapes.
While concrete stamping is a very popular process for creating decorative concrete features, its use is not without certain limitations. For example, to achieve a stamped concrete finish requires professional, skilled concrete workers with years of experience. The conventional method requires pouring a concrete slab approximately 4″-6″ thick (or ¼″ thick if pouring a concrete overlay over an existing slab), professionally troweling the surface, and then stamping it with the desired pattern or texture using the proper concrete tools and conventional rubber stamps. Skill, experience, and timing are critical to achieve a consistent texture and pattern. Using the previously known methods, it is difficult for even a trained professional to achieve a consistent texture over the entire surface of the slab.
On many jobs, it is common to find areas with relatively smooth spots where the concrete became too hard before it could be properly stamped or textured. Additionally, it can be quite expensive to purchase multiple concrete stamps in order to create the desired number of designs. Accordingly, without improvements in the process and techniques in texturing concrete, the ability of the average homeowner or contractor to create decorative concrete surfaces will continue to be sub-optimal.